


The Speed of Love

by len1985



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Serena and Bernie meet at a speed dating event that Sian has dragged her friend to. Serena is straight. Bernie is not. Will sparks fly?





	1. Chapter 1

"Sian, I wish you wouldn't drag me along to these things. It's not really my thing. I thought we were just going for a quick drink and a catch-up." Serena scanned the room with dread.

"Oh for goodness sake Serena, lighten up. It's speed dating not an orgy." Her friend admonished her stick-in-the-mud attitude. "Besides, we don't have to marry any of them, we're just here to have a little fun and maybe meet a hot millionaire or two. Besides, word on the street is you haven't been getting any since Robbie the Bobbie sloped off the scene..." Sian bumps Serena's hip with a naughty wink and she swaggers off into the crowd.

Serena flushes scarlet and can't help but be sucked in by the oddly hypnotic sway of her friend's backside. Worth every penny Sian's plastic surgeon had said, practically pays for itself... Tonight she seemed intent on testing that theory. No one's ass should look like that this side of fifty, Serena thinks of her own sagging rump and wonders if a good pair of spanx wasn't a just as effective and much cheaper option.

They make their way to the bar and Sian buys them a Shiraz each before clinking her friend's glass with her own. "Here's to getting well and truly laid tonight."

Serena chokes and splutters the mouthful she had just taken. "Sian! Has it ever occurred to you to actually be in a relationship?"

Sian considers the idea of it, the word "relationship" is somehow foreign and untrustworthy. "Serena, so long as you've known me – and it's been a while – have I ever had a deep and meaningful relationship? Except maybe with Mr Josephs." Said plastic surgeon.

"Fair enough. Forget I mentioned it." Serena chuckles at her friend's candour.

"That I can do!" Sian cheerfully clinks glasses with her friend again and scopes out the eye candy for the evening. "Oooh yes. Absolute babe, your 3 o'clock."

Serena surreptitiously turns to check out the man in question. All greased back hair, heavy on the jewellery, loafers (and without even being in sniffing distance, too much cologne, Serena could just tell). He looked like a right sleaze, but a rich one, so of course he'd be on Sian's radar. Not Serena's type at all.

The hubbub of voices was silenced by a woman standing at the front of the room tapping on the microphone to check if it was working. "Good...good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming out to our event tonight. Let me just run through how this all works before we get cracking. As you can see there are various tables set up around the perimeter of the room." She pointed them out. "Now gentlemen, as you will be sitting still, looking for a lady to come to you this evening, if you could all sit at the table indicated on your ticket, back to the wall. Numbers are clearly marked on every table." She waited whilst all of the men, and for some very strange reason, one blonde woman did as instructed. "Now, every table has a bottle of each colour of wine for you to fill up at your leisure. These will be replenished as necessary, fresh glasses will also be provided for those of you wanting to try more than one. Now, ladies when I say so you will also take your seats at the table indicated on your tickets opposite the man at that table."

"Or that blonde thing on table 5." Sian hisses in her friend's ear clearly highly amused.

"Hush." Serena chastises her friend's cruelty. Maybe the blonde had misheard the rules, or the organisers had messed up on the numbers and were making her sit there or, heaven forbid, since it was 2017 maybe a woman was allowed to seek out another woman at a speed dating event.

The woman at the mic was starting up again with more rules. "In front of each of you will be a scorecard. Please mark your name on the top." She held up a blank copy in demonstration. "Gentlemen, your cards will list all the ladies' names and ladies, yours will obviously name all the men folk. If you like each other all you have to do is tick next to the person's name you're sitting with at the time. Once the first round is done, everyone with mutual ticks will have a 'second date' and the rest will re-do the first round and so on until everyone hopefully has a match. For this first round, ladies you will have 2 minutes with each gentleman and then please move to the table to your right and continue around the room until everyone has met everyone else. When the 2 minutes are up, you will hear this sound." A small gong is struck somewhere. "So if the ladies could please head to your first table." She waves her hands to the tables, ushering the women to move.

Serena was first seated opposite a fairly attractive looking man, about her age. She smile kindly at him and wrote her name on her scorecard. Glancing to her right she saw that Mr grease ball was next and rolled her eyes heavily. Fantastic. And on down was the blonde woman. Serena frowned to notice that no one was sitting opposite her. There must have been no table 5 on the ladies' tickets she thought. The organisers must have ended up with an odd number. It seemed awfully unfair that she would miss out the first go. Running her eye over the scorecard, she assumed that her name must be Bernie.

"Ok everyone, let's get started!" The organiser seemed unaware or unfazed by the idea of Bernie having no one opposite her as the gong went to start the first of the 2 minute dates.

"Hello my name is George." The man opposite Serena extended his hand to her and Serena shook it warmly.

"Serena. Nice to meet you George." She smiled and took a quick sip of her Shiraz to calm her nerves. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in insurance." He said, as enthusiastically as anyone can about insurance. "You?"

"I'm a surgeon." Serena replies. "Hobbies?"

"Oh well, I enjoy going to the cinema and I like music. Most kinds, except Jazz." Serena sighed, she quite liked Jazz. "I'm reasonably sporty and like to look after myself." He seemed to be finished and didn't return the question. Serena found him a little dull in all honesty.

"So do you do this kind of thing a lot? Have you ever been married?" Serena tried to think of something to say.

This was clearly not the right thing, as George seemed to break down at the question. Serena looked on, horrified that she'd made a grown man cry. Tonight was obviously going to be a roaring success. Thankfully she was saved by the gong and shifted right as George seemed to run for the exit.

She couldn't help but notice that everyone in the room beyond her had shifted two seats to skip over the blonde woman at table 5. She felt a pang of incensed injustice for this Bernie.

"Ok ladies, George has had to duck out of the running. Something about a messy divorce. Can you cross him off your lists please?" Serena holds her head in her hand trying not to die of shame. "And here we go for another 2 minutes."

Serena looked up and audibly cringed. It was Sian's babe... Why did she do these things for her friend?

"Hello lovely lady, I am Rupert." He took Serena's hand and actually kissed the back of it, just below her knuckles. She glanced away slightly disgusted and had to hold in a laugh when she saw Bernie making an equally revolted face as she watched on. Serena smiled at the blonde, who quickly looked away and gulped down another glass of her white wine.

"Hi Rupert. My name is Serena." She stops herself just short of wiping the man's saliva off her hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He winked and Serena can physically feel her skin crawl.

"Thanks." She takes a large drink of her wine before refilling the glass. She scans the venue looking for Sian and sees her having the time of her life on the other side of the room. Was she playing footsie with that guy? Serena couldn't say she was surprised... She becomes vaguely aware that Rupert might have said something to her. "Sorry, what?" She span her head back towards the man but couldn't quite look at him directly.

"I was just asking why such an attractive woman was interested in speed dating." He repeats himself.

"I'm not, my friend made me come." Serena cuts him off entirely. She knows she hears Bernie giggle at that. Looking sideways at the blonde, she gives an almost imperceptible shake of her head, as if to say "is this guy a prat or what?" Bernie chuckles again while Rupert rabbits on about himself, utterly oblivious. Serena actually says "thank God" aloud when the gong finally goes and Rupert becomes some other poor woman's problem.

She shifts to her right and plonks herself down in front of the blonde. Bernie wasn't expecting anyone to sit there if she was honest. "No, it's alright. You can just skip me out if you want." She offers a tiny shrug, as if she knows that's what all the other women will most likely do.

"No. It's fine. Rules are rules." Serena smiles at the woman in front of her. The gong goes again to signal the start of their date. "So, I'm Serena."

"Bernie." The blonde confirms and shakes Serena's hand. "I'll not expect to be invited to your and Rupert's wedding any time soon." She tilts her wine glass at the man next to her.

"Shhh, he might hear you." Serena can't hold in her laugh though. "So far I've scared George away and almost died of boredom with Rupert. I never knew any one person to talk about themselves so much. Who even knew there were so many colours of loafers available?" Serena giggles into another sip of her wine. "Not holding out much hope of having many ticks next to my name tonight."

"Their loss then. You seem lovely." Bernie smiles and hides behind her fringe a little.

"So what happened that you ended up on that side of the table?" Serena feels brave enough to ask.

"My friend is the organiser and she needed to make up numbers. There was no point sitting on your side of the table because I'm not looking for a man. I firmly expected to be sitting alone for the evening, until you sat down." Bernie smiles sadly.

"How come you're not looking? Although I've only been at two tables and I can fully support your stance after tonight." Serena grins at the blonde.

"I'm a lesbian." Bernie doesn't look at the brunette opposite her.

"That would certainly explain it." Serena smiles with no hint of judgement. "So are you single or just helping your friend?"

"This is her first event. They would have cancelled it if she couldn't bring in even numbers. I'm single though. Who knows, maybe she'll repay me by helping me find a date?" Bernie sips at her wine and then pours some more into her glass.

"Here's to not finding anyone tonight then. I can't see my luck being any better than yours." The women clink glasses with a chuckle.

"So you're saying there's no hope for you and Rupert?" Bernie laughs.

"Once my friend Sian gets her hands on him, he'll forget I exist. That usually tends to happen when she drags me out with her. I become invisible next to all that cleavage." Serena points out Sian to Bernie.

"I prefer you." Bernie sees the woman Serena indicates and responds honestly, without thinking.

Serena flushes furiously, not sure why she feels the blonde's eyes on her so intensely.

They tear their gaze away from each other as the gong sounds again.

Serena shifts down to her right and the woman now destined for Bernie urges her to move on another table so she can skip Bernie out. Serena catches the embarrassed look on Bernie's face and stands to let the other woman have her seat, as requested. Instead of moving on to the right, she goes back to table 5 and sits back down.

Bernie looks over at her, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'd much rather stay here. If that's ok with you?" She beams when the blonde nods and slowly refills her glass for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena spent all of that first round with Bernie. Gong be damned! They thought, as they carried on chatting and giggling like they'd been pals for years and not, what was it now, about 26 minutes. If one other woman looked like she might have wanted to sit opposite Bernie, she certainly moved on sharpish when Serena fixed her with a "just keep shifting right on to the next table lady" death stare.

"So what do you do for a living?" Serena asks as the waiter brought them both a fresh bottle each of the free wine. "Sorry, excuse me. This is not Shiraz." Serena eyes the bottle of red and the waiter as though she's being conned. "The last one was Shiraz. So why don't you come back with some more of that please? And I think my friend's was a pinot grigio... If you don't mind." The young man scurries off to right the insufferable wrong of being served less than adequate wine. Serena smiles and tips him generously for his trouble. "Now, where were we?" She takes a sip of her Shiraz and hums in satisfaction at the taste.

Bernie watches her mesmerised. She had presence, Bernie could say that much. She seemed to be about the same age as Bernie, a little shorter perhaps, though it was hard to tell sitting down. She was very good looking and her sense of humour was dry, witty and frighteningly on point. Obviously straight but, if nothing else, Bernie hoped she'd made a friend to pass the evening with. The woman was like a magnet pulling Bernie in, she just wanted to look at her and talk to her. Even being near her made Bernie smile. She realises by the look on Serena's face that she has been staring instead of answering her question. What was it again? They'd each had about half a bottle and Bernie was feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. Ah yes! What did she do for a living? "I'm a trauma surgeon." Bernie replies once she remembers the question.

"I'm a surgeon too, at Holby City Hospital." Serena smiled at the fact they had something in common. Although, spending their days being elbow deep in people's insides wouldn't have been top of her list. If this were a real date. Which of course it wasn't. She felt a little bit tipsy, if she was honest. Perhaps Sian would go for something to eat with her once this bloody speed dating thing was done with.

"I'm over at St James'." Bernie smiles and sips at her wine.

The gong goes again and Sian appears at Rupert's table beside Serena. "This is going great!" She squeals like a child with a new toy. If that new toy were butt cheek implants, obviously. Bending over to kiss her friend's cheek she adds "Thank you for coming with me tonight, I'm having a ball. Look at my scorecard!" Sian enthuses as she holds it out to Serena.

"Jesus Sian. You don't have to tick every name! If they've ticked yours back, which they probably have, we'll be here all night. These ones here, look, you've ticked before you've even sat at their tables!" Serena looks pained.

"I can tell they're hot and rich from here thank you." Sian winks and offers a flirtatious wave to the man over Serena's shoulder. "If you're not in, you can't win 'Rena. Remember our toast? I'm going to get -"

"Well and truly laid, yes unfortunately I did hear you." Serena looks deeply mortified.

"Oh come on, surely you've ticked someone." Sian snatches Serena's scorecard away from her. "No ticks?! Not one. And by the looks of it this is only your third table. Have you just been sitting here all this time?" Sian looks at Serena as if she hardly knows her. "What happened to pole dancing Serena?"

Bernie spits out her wine at that, coughing and spluttering. "Sorry." She mumbles, half choking still. She tries not to picture the cropped haired brunette in some skimpy Lycra get up, or maybe her underwear, throwing herself around a pole. She tries very hard. Well, maybe not too hard...

"It was a long time ago." Serena points a finger at Bernie. "And you were on the pole next to me, so don't act all innocence and light missy!" Serena giggles with her friend.

"Here, let me just make some adjustments." Sian goes to tick some of the names on Serena's card but the brunette snatches it from her just in time.

"Relax would you! You only have a second round date if they tick your name too. And how can they if you won't sit with any of them? 'Rena you broke up with Robbie ages ago. You just need a good seeing to Serena!" Sian says this last part into an ill-timed pocket of complete silence, everyone hears her and Serena can actually hear the scratching of every man's pen ticking her name. She was a sure thing they probably figured... Some desperate old has-been looking for a shag.

"Bless you for that." Serena seethes at her friend. "You can consider yourself relieved of the position of best friend. Interviews for a replacement will commence immediately. Fancy your chances, Bernie?" Serena clinks glasses with her new friend, but offers Sian a conciliatory smile and a knowing shake of her head as if she was used to it by now.

Thankfully the gong goes again and Sian's attention swiftly turns to Rupert.

"She seems..." Bernie struggles for an adjective. Serena helps her out:

"Vapid? Unscrupulous? Vain? Akin to a praying mantis trapped in human form, stalking for its next victim?" She quirks her eyebrow as Bernie tries to contain a nod. "She is mostly. But we've been friends since uni and she's kind of stuck. I love her dearly, but she tries even the most patient soul, I'm sure." Serena shrugs as if there's nothing to be done about it.

Bernie couldn't see the basis for friendship between the two women, they were like night and day. But it took all sorts she supposed...

When the gong rang again, Sian practically pushed Serena off her chair and shooed her on to the next table. She ended up opposite a man called Jeremy, who was 48 and a principal at one of the local high schools. He seemed lovely actually.

Bernie didn't mean to watch Serena on her next date, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette as she sat chin in hand taking her all in: the soft lines around her mouth and eyes that crinkled when she smiled or laughed; the way her fingers fidgeted with the stem of her wine glass, long and delicate fingers; the sound of her laugh, how had Bernie not noticed how wonderful it sounded when the woman had been sat opposite her? The way her head tilted back when she laughed fully, exposing her throat. Bernie could imagine scattering hot, slow kisses all over the skin there, maybe licking it to see if she tasted as good as Bernie knew she would. But she just studied her with a strange smile playing on her lips. If she felt a stab of jealousy when she saw Serena shake the man's hand, or when their hands brushed reaching for the same bottle of wine, she trampled it down and just kept staring.

"She's straight you know that, right?" Sian brought Bernie crashing back down to earth. "I on the other hand..." Sian runs a finger over the knuckles of Bernie's hand.

Bernie watches her open mouthed at that and pulls her hand away sharply.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm a free spirit, why be tied down by silly little things like sexuality? You're gorgeous and I'm only human." Sian says it so matter of fact. The gong saves Bernie from any more of that.

Sian moves on to Jeremy with a squeeze of Bernie's hand and a kiss to Serena's cheek, which Bernie sees now is slightly closer to the corner of her mouth than is strictly friend appropriate.

Serena comes back to sit with Bernie. "Didn't try it on with you, did she? Sian has been known to date women in her time too." Serena giggles at her friend's lust for life.

Bernie shakes her head, no words will come out. She mutters something about Sian not really being her type.

"God I'm starving! Sian, do you think you'll stay for the whole of the second round, couldn't we go for dinner instead?" Serena turns to her friend before the gong can go for the last of the first round dates.

"No way, I'm on a promise tonight!" Sian really was incorrigible sometimes. The gong signals Sian's time to sink her talons into poor Jeremy.

"So who's Robbie then?" Bernie manages to ask when her power of speech returns. She had heard Sian mention him.

"Just my ex. Nothing to write home about. Turns out he was a selfish asshole." Serena drains the rest of her glass and pours herself some more. She really would have to eat soon, that was basically a whole bottle on an empty stomach. "Anyway I have Jason living with me now."

Bernie twigs then why Serena isn't really interested in the whole speed dating thing. "New boyfriend?"

Serena's face scrunches in confusion, Bernie has never seen anything more adorable. "Oh you mean Jason? No he's my nephew. He has Asperger's syndrome, so I am his guardian of sorts. Robbie just didn't like it that Jason got some of the attention Robbie feels is solely his. So I told him to sod off!" She finishes the thoughts with a stern nod of her head, good riddance!

"So what about this guy?" Bernie gestures to the side Jeremy was sitting on. "You seemed to get on well."

"If you can locate his eyeballs in Sian's ample, heaving, medically enhanced bosom, he might give me a second look." Serena chuckles as they watch Jeremy try not to drool all over Sian. He was failing miserably.

"There's no accounting for taste I guess. I'd choose you any day." Bernie curses herself and her reckless mouth before the words have even fully left it.

Luckily, even though the ground refuses to swallow her up, the gong does go to mark the end of round one.

"Ok, everyone if you can mark everything up on your scorecards we'll see who's found a match or matches for round two." The woman at the mic announces.

Bernie slips into her coat and checks she has everything in her bag, before standing up to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Serena. Best of luck with round two."

"Where are you going?" Serena didn't want the blonde to leave yet. She'd worry about the reasons for why that was later, right now she just wanted to keep her here.

"Home." Bernie shrugs. "No one sat with me, except you and Sian so I'm not needed for round two. Mutual ticks, remember? I won't have any." Bernie states what she feels is the obvious.

"Won't the numbers be uneven if you don't stay?" Serena wasn't sure how applicable that lame argument was, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, it's irrelevant if no one picked me for a second date. And the numbers have been uneven since George left." Bernie pulls the strap of her bag higher on to her shoulder and starts to move.

"Wait, please." Serena grabbed hold of Bernie's wrist to keep her there. She reaches for her scorecard with her free hand and does the only thing she can think of to make her stay. Hopefully. Placing a tick next to Bernie's name on her card, while Bernie watches her. She looks up at Bernie with big, hopeful eyes and holds her breath.

Almost as if in slow motion, Serena sees Bernie reach for her own scorecard and set it down in front of Serena. A huge grin spreads over the brunette's face. Bernie had already put a tick next to Serena's name.

"Looks like you're my date for round two then." Bernie offers Serena a shy smile and tries not to burst with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

The organiser let everyone have a few minutes to place all their ticks on the scorecards and then asked for them to be brought to her for checking. She asked everyone to please stick with her and her helper for a few minutes, to work out who was matched with who for the second round. A tray of complimentary cocktails was brought round and the attendees were free to mingle amongst themselves.

Bernie and Serena stuck together, they would be each other's only mutual tick anyway...

"So pole dancing?" Bernie asks with a raised eyebrow, still seeing it in her mind's eye.

"I was a lot younger then and it was a very good way to keep fit. Makes for an interesting aside on my CV too." Serena winks at the blonde. "I could teach you some, if they had a pole in here." She giggles into her wine glass.

Bernie scans the room for something, anything, that might double for a pole. She comes up empty and disappointed. Maybe she could have a private show later. She instantly banishes the thought. She's straight. Straight.

"Any other unusual past times?" Bernie asks intrigued.

"Not really much time for past times, unusual or otherwise. I work long enough hours and then there's Jason. I like movies and music and reading. Just normal ways to relax." Serena wishes she could make herself sound more exciting, but that was the height of her free time. "You?"

"Same. Long hours, too exhausted to do much after that." Bernie offers the brunette a small smile.

"Well, now you can say you spent your evening with a pole dancer!" They both laugh and clink glasses.

Sian wanders over to say hello then. "Looks like I might have a fair few matches to work my way through."

"She really means that." Serena winks at Bernie. "Nothing more helpless than a man caught in the sights of my best friend." Serena squeezes Sian round the waist affectionately. "Do you think you'll be otherwise engaged all night? In which case, I'll not wait around for you. I might die if I don't eat soon."

"Trust me, 'Rena you will not be seeing me again tonight." Sian kisses her friend goodbye and promises to contact her tomorrow, before wading back in to the fray of unsuspecting men.

"Spare me the details!" Serena shouts after her, as Sian waves her off without a backwards glance. "She's not going to spare me the details." Serena looks a little forlorn, as she speaks from experience.

"You know, downstairs is a restaurant and everyone is probably up here, so we would get a table easily enough, if you're hungry." Bernie fidgets nervously at her own suggestion.

"Oh well, don't we have to stay up here for round two? Will your friend mind if you desert her on her first night?" Serena runs her fingernails anxiously over the table top.

"I was about to head home anyway and I have no other matches, I only ticked your name, so..." Bernie starts to lose her nerve. Maybe Serena was just trying to turn her down without actually having to say it.

"Let's go." Serena grabs her coat and bag, offering Bernie a head tilt to follow her downstairs to the restaurant.

Bernie threw up a silent prayer to the Gods to survive the night, as she watched Serena's hips sway ahead of her. "Get a grip." She realises her poor choice of words as she thinks "if only." She casts her eyes to the ceiling at her own wandering thoughts. "You couldn't get a crush on someone you actually have a chance with."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Serena turns to hear Bernie mumbling something to herself.

"No, no. Nothing." Bernie bites her lip and keeps following Serena to the stairway.

The restaurant wasn't busy at all, just as Bernie had thought. They were seated and reading the menu in no time.

"Have you eaten here before?" Serena asks as she scans the many delicious sounding dishes. "Any recommendations?" She tips her menu down to look at Bernie.

Bernie quickly dips her head back behind her own menu. She hoped she hadn't been caught staring. Her face burns with shame. Luckily Serena seems unaware of the whole thing. "Um, no. My friend owns the whole place. It only opened a few weeks ago, hadn't had a chance to try it out yet." Bernie says all of this in a rush into her menu. "She hired an excellent chef though, so she tells me."

"It was nice of you to help her out tonight." Serena pulls Bernie's menu away from her face to offer her a bright smile.

"I wasn't doing anything." Bernie brushes off the compliment with a sweep of her hand.

"That wasn't want I meant. You must be a good friend to step in at the last minute." Serena tries to get the blonde to accept the sentiment with a quick squeeze of her hand.

Bernie smiles and quips. "I'm no Sian obviously, but I try my best." Oh Christ what did I say that for, I've just insulted her best friend. Nice one. Bernie cringes before adding. "I mean...I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

Serena was giggling so she hopefully didn't mind. "It's fine. I know better than most that she can be a nightmare." She rubs Bernie's forearm to reassure her no harm was done.

Bernie looks down at the touch. She was going to need alcohol. Fast. Or maybe she should abstain until Serena was out of touching distance...

Serena answers her inner quandary for her. "I think maybe I'll move back on to soft drinks for this evening. At least until I've eaten something."

They order some soft drinks and a jug of water to have with their food. Serena was having the 'pie of the day', with seasonal veg, mash potatoes and gravy. Bernie asked for the gourmet cheeseburger with chips. The drinks came back quickly as they waiting for their food.

"So how about you? Any scary exes recently or just happily single?" Serena pours herself a tall glass of water and tilts the jug to offer some to Bernie. The blonde nods her thanks and places her glass underneath for Serena to fill it up as well.

"I've only very recently come to terms with my...um...my sexuality. I'm cautiously looking, but not really sure about the whole thing. I've only been with one woman before and it didn't end well." Bernie chugs down her water and refills the glass.

"Want to talk about it?" Serena raises a friendly eyebrow of concern.

"It was my fault. I wasn't ready and I messed up. She wanted more and I just wasn't in that place. She quite rightly kicked me into touch. Told me to come back when I'd sorted myself out." Bernie shrugs and wonders why she's telling all this to a virtual stranger.

"And did you? Go back to her, I mean." Serena eyes shine with genuine warmth for the blonde.

Bernie nods and continues. "I was too late. She'd met someone else. At least they are very happy."

"But you still love her?" Serena feels for the other woman. Unrequited love was most definitely one of the worst kinds.

"I don't know. I thought I did. When we saw each other again, neither us were the same person we'd been when we were together. I don't think it would have worked." Bernie twists her water glass and watches the light cast curious shapes on the tablecloth. "It's for the best. I deserve it for what I did."

Serena asks the question with her eyes.

"I was married when I met her. I had an affair with her. So I guess this is my punishment." Bernie says simply.

Serena shakes her head at that. "My husband cheated on me all the time. He was never one bit sorry. You're not the same as he was. He was only interested in a quick fuck. You fell in love with her. Yes, how it happened was less than ideal, but you were hardly some evil adulteress chasing everything that moved. And I'm assuming you ended your marriage before you sought her out again? Edward wanted both, thought he could shag all round him and still have me waiting to cook his meals and iron his shirts. The drunken pillock."

Serena's sweet smile almost makes Bernie believe her. She'd love to find her idiot ex-husband and give him hell, but either way he wasn't here and Bernie was.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Bernie smiles and squeezes the brunette's wrist gently.

"And maybe she wasn't the one for you. There's someone else out there, I just know there is." Serena puts her free hand over the one Bernie had on her wrist.

They are forced apart by the waiter serving up their food.

"Oh wow, this looks great!" Serena was absolutely starving. "Do you want to try some?" She pushes her plate a little in Bernie's direction.

Bernie was sorely tempted, the steak pie did look amazing and it was a door slab portion. "Do you want some burger? Help yourself to the chips too." She smiles as she scoops a mouthful of pie on to her fork. "Hmmm, that's good." She says round the pie.

Serena smiles and nabs a few chips from the bowl. "You can let your friend know that her chef is top notch." She smiles and takes a forkful of her own food.

"Do you think your friend Sian will be ok? Maybe we should check on her once we finish eating." Bernie says kindly.

"I guess we could peek in on her but I must warn you, seeing her in full flirt mode might be too much!" Serena chuckles. "I like to think she tones it down when I'm there, believe it or not."

"She doesn't." Bernie blurts out.

"Oh God, she did try to hit on you! I'm so sorry. Unless you were interested? I could put in a good word for you." Serena looks up to see Bernie choking on her burger.

"No please don't. She really isn't my type at all. No offence." Bernie pleads with the brunette. "She was a bit full on."

"So who would be your type then?" Serena enquires, relieved she wouldn't have to watch Sian eat Bernie alive. She didn't even know why she was offering to play matchmaker. If she was honest she was drawn to Bernie herself. She shakes the thought from her head. I'm just being silly now!

"Well, someone more...or maybe less..." Bernie twirls her fork around in the air and trips over trying to avoid saying Serena. "She would have to be..." She pauses and tries to gather herself. "Someone like you."

"Me?" Serena looks shocked. "Well, that must be a first. No one even notices me when faced with Sian and her...her..." Serena doesn't realise she's making boob shaped gestures with her hands on her front. "...assets?" Serena sounds out the word, not sure it fits. She tries not to get too carried away, Bernie had only said someone like her. Not actually Serena herself.

"I think you know by now that I think you are far more attractive. Inside and out." Bernie strokes her finger over Serena's knuckles.

"Everything ok here ladies?" The waiter picks the worst possible moment to check on them.

Bernie pulls her hand away and casts her eyes anywhere but on Serena.

"Yes, fine. Everything's delicious thank you." Serena smiles and tries not to let her eyes say "bugger off!"

Bernie finishes the rest of her food in silence and staring intently at the tablecloth.

Serena tries to make conversation and eye contact to no avail and wonders what is going on in the blonde's head. "Would you like dessert?" Is the best she can come up with.

"Do you want one?" Bernie looks in Serena's general direction, perhaps at the top of her head, but won't meet her eye.

"Bernie, did I say or do something to upset you?" Serena asks sincerely, confused by the change in the blonde.

That does it, Bernie looks right at her now. "What? No. Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You've just gone all quiet and I thought we were having a good time." Serena looks hurt in all honesty.

"We were." Serena's eyes widen upset. "We are, I mean. We are." Bernie wonders how she can explain this to her. "It's just that..."

Serena watches her, waiting for her to keep going.

Bernie seems to wrestle with what she wants to say before chickening out. "Come on, I'll get this and we can go spy on Sian." She stands to go ask for the bill, leaving Serena feeling more than a little confused and disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

They walk, in less than comfortable silence, back upstairs to see how Sian was getting on. As suspected, she was in her element and the numbers had dwindled as matched up couple had moved to the sofas at the far end of the room to get to know each other better away from the time constraints and gong.

"Bernie!" The blonde's organiser friend waves her over. "Bring Serena too."

They both stand in front of the woman as she hands them back their scorecards. "You were each other's exclusive mutual tick. So now you move on to round two. Where did you slink off to?" She guides them over to a free table. "We're still in full swing so you didn't miss your chance. Would you believe that some woman is working her way through no less than 9 mutual tick dates?"

"Sian." Bernie and Serena say in unison and smile at each other.

"Yes! Do you know her?" Bernie's friend looks between the two who dissolve into hysterics.

"Sorry Alex." Bernie tries to calm down and talk to her friend. "What were you saying about round two?" She wipes tears of mirth from her eyes as she watches Serena still in stitches.

"Well, it works just like the first round only you have 10 minutes and a list of questions you have to ask." Alex flips their scorecards over to show them the questions. "All set?" Alex holds up the gong and waits for both women to nod before hitting it to start the round. She heads back over to the mic to watch their time and give them some privacy.

"Shall I go first?" Bernie looks at the questions. "Where is the weirdest place you've ever had sex? Oh no. We don't need to do this." Bernie turns the page back over, glaring at her friend. Where did she get this? "Do people ask this sort of thing on dates now? I must be out of practice." Bernie blushes. "How did any of them survive this?" She nods towards the loved up couples who'd made it to relative safety on the couches.

"Sian probably asks these in the first 5 minutes." Serena glances over the rest of the questions giggling. " So Bernie, tell me. What was your ex's name and how long were you together?" Serena tuts at that one. "I thought you weren't meant to talk about exes on dates. Although I guess we did mention ours already."

Bernie smiles as she realises that means Serena was referring to this as a date. "You think we're on a date?" She smirks at the brunette, Serena's slip made her feel braver, gave her hope.

"I...um...I..." Serena looks lost and Bernie feels awful for putting her on the spot.

"I was just teasing. It's fine." Bernie looks crestfallen.

Serena reaches over to cover one of Bernie's hands with one of her own. "Would you like it to be a date? Is that what you were trying to say just now in the restaurant?" She caresses the back of Bernie's hand with her thumb.

Bernie finds a fascinating stain on the wooden floor and fixes her eyes on it.

"Bernie? Look at me please." Serena's voice is soft, gentle as she tries to catch the blonde's eye.

"It's fine, Serena. Really. You're straight and I'm...well.. not, obviously. I'm attracted to you, but I know you can hardly feel the same way. I should never have let Alex talk me into coming to this stupid thing." Bernie frees her hand from under Serena's and leans back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"I for one am glad she did." Serena smiles at the woman before her.

"You don't mean that." Bernie stands up and stalks away to ask her friend to put an end to this charade.

"Bernie!" Serena calls out to the blonde but she keeps going.

The gong goes again and Sian comes over to see what all that was about. "Serena, what are you still doing with the blonde?"

"I like her." Serena says rather pathetically.

"What as in like her like her?" Sian looks on at her clearly conflicted friend.

Serena nods and slowly stands up to face her friend. "I think I'm attracted to her." She looks small and confused but sure of her answer.

"Come on, Serena! You've never even kissed a woman before. You're straight as an arrow." Sian sees the protest in her friend's eyes. "And don't give me that crap about the woman in Stepney. I was there and it was barely a peck!"

Serena stands up taller in defiance and storms over to where Bernie is leaning on the wall by the door.

Bernie straightens when she sees Serena striding towards her, an unreadable expression on her face. "Sere -"

She is spun off the wall, as Serena grabs her either side of her face, fingers splayed and kisses her soundly.

It startles them both for a moment but then they are really going for it. Serena's hands stay on Bernie's face and Bernie's snake over the brunette's hips, pulling her closer. It was a proper make out session, broken by soft, quick kisses as they move in and out for more and then longer snogs again. Bernie's eyes spring open in shock when Serena's tongue slides into her mouth and starts to rubs all over the inside. She moans and closes her eyes again, as she reciprocates with her own tongue.

Neither know how long they stay there, locked in the perfect kiss. Or kisses, really.

Bernie had died and gone to heaven surely. She had never kissed or been kissed like this before. She could feel the sparks of attraction catching fire inside her and she just wanted more. Let the flames consume her, she didn't care.

"Alright, Serena. I think you've made your point." Sian's voice breaks the spell.

Both pull back slowly, eyes only partly open, heavy with desire. Bernie smiles when she sees Serena's gorgeous lips, all swollen from their efforts. She leans in again and beams when she feels Serena do the same. She is just grinning into the next kiss when Sian finishes her thought.

"I get it 'Rena. Now you've kissed a woman. You must be so proud to have proven me wrong." She throws her hands up in the air and walks away.

Bernie stops short, proven her wrong? What was she talking about? She pulls out of Serena's arms and Serena can see the hurt and confusion cloud the blonde's features. "Well, I'm glad I could help you win your little argument with your friend. That must be a big one to cross off the list, eh? Maybe you're more like your ridiculous friend than I thought. Did you plan it together? Trick some stupid lesbian into liking you and then make an idiot out of her. Congratulations, mission accomplished." Bernie all but runs over to pick up her things and Serena follows her.

"Bernie, it's not like that. Please." Serena tries to stop the blonde from leaving.

"Get out of my way!" She can't hold her temper as she thinks of how truly foolish she is, letting this woman affect her this much when they've only just met.

"Bernie, listen to me. Let me explain." Serena tries again.

"I don't want to hear it." Bernie huffs out a sigh. "What a complete idiot. I thought you were attracted to me."

"I am!" Serena pleads.

"No. You were just satisfying a curiosity and I will not let you use me to do it." Bernie side steps her and heads to the door as Serena watches frozen where she stands.

When her feet start working again, she chases after the blonde. Outside she sees no sign of her. "Bernie!" She calls out even though she knows it's hopeless. "Bernie." She says more quietly.

Bernie was hiding in the alleyway along side the venue and ignores the brunette as the tears of shame track down her cheeks.

Serena stands letting the cold bite at her, it was the least she deserved for her behaviour tonight.

"I'd say she's gone 'Rena." Sian drapes the brunette's coat over her shoulders.

"Don't start, Sian." Serena knew what was coming and she didn't want to hear it.

"What did I do?" Sian tries to look offended.

"I really did like her and...don't look at me like that!" Serena snaps at her friend.

"Like what?" Sian feigned ignorance.

"Like you don't believe me. Oh Sian, no one has ever kissed me like that." Serena touches her fingertips to her lips at the memory. "Alex."

"Huh?" Sian looks at her lost. "Her name was Bernie was it not?"

"No, Alex is the organiser. They're friends. She'll know how to contact her." Serena turns to head back inside and get Bernie's number from the woman.

"There's no need. I'm still here." Bernie steps out of the shadows and terrifies the other two women.

"Bernie." Serena grins and rushes over to the blonde.

"You're some actress. I'll give you that." Bernie holds the brunette at arm's length.

"It's not an act." Serena looks hurt.

"It isn't." Sian interjects. "I've always been the cruel, heartless vampire." She shakes her head when Serena starts to protest. "It's alright, 'Rena. I am what I am. I use people for my own ends, even you sometimes I'm afraid. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be here. Anyway, Serena here is nothing like me. She's honest and true, fiercely loyal. She loves deeply and cares far more about people than most of us deserve. She wears her huge heart on her sleeve. So if she says she attracted to you, it's because she is. She kissed you in there because she wanted to. All I did was push her to do it."

All Serena and Bernie can do is stare at her open mouthed.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena's stunned silence is broken by soft clapping beside her. Bernie seemed to be applauding something...

"Well that was quite the performance. You two really are a piece of work, you know? I mean, do you work out a script beforehand or do you just go where the mood takes you?" Bernie looks between the two women as if she can hardly believe people like this exist. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going home to leave you two charming ladies to the next unsuspecting chump." The word "charming" is said as if they're anything but. She starts to walk away.

"Bernie! Oh thank God you're still here." Alex appears on the pavement having run from inside. She looks wild and out of breath. "You need to come quick. He's choking. I think he's stopped breathing."

"Did you call an ambulance?" The blonde rushes back upstairs after her friend who says the ambulance was on its way.

Serena quickly follows in case she can be of any help.

The man in question is lying on his back in the middle of the stairwell, face already tinged blue.

Bernie kneels down beside him to check him over, she can see his airway and there is definitely something stuck in his throat. He still has a pulse but he is definitely not breathing. He needed oxygen. Now. Emergency tracheotomy. "Alex, get me the sharpest knife you can find. Clean if possible. Do you have any straws or something to act as a tube and some alcohol, maybe vodka to sterilise?" She looks up at her friend who seems crippled with panic. "Alex, move now!" Bernie tries not to scream at her friend but they really didn't have time for this. He didn't have time. The longer his body lacked oxygen, the worse it would be.

"Here quickly, use these." Serena was kneeling next to her now. She had known what was needed and sped off to find them. "Pulse is getting weak. How long did the operator say that the ambulance would be, Alex?" Serena stands up to guide the woman away to sit down, rubbing her arm to comfort her. "Have a seat and I'll get you some water." Serena could see the woman was in shock. She thanked the heavens that the man was in the stairwell so there was no gawping crowd to contend with. All of the daters were on the other side of the wall blissfully ignorant. "Here drink this." Serena hands her the glass and helps the woman put it up to her lips to drink. Her hands were shaking terribly and her colour was a little off. "Alex? Are you ok?" Serena takes her pulse and discreetly checks her over. She notices the medical bracelet. "Alex, what do you wear this for?"

"I'm -" Alex never finishes the thought as the seizure hits her hard.

Serena gently slides her to lying down and quickly checks the bracelet. "Epilepsy. Can you hear me, Alex? Can you open your eyes for me?" Serena makes sure that the woman is still breathing. Good. Pulse is a little slower but there. Serena rolls the woman into the recovery position and goes to her bag for her phone. She dials 999 and waits for the operator. It's likely the seizure will pass on its own, but she is fitting quite badly so Serena would prefer her to be in hospital. She knows stress or shock can trigger some severe episodes.

"999, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance please." Serena gives the address. "Woman, approximately 40 years old. Pulse 48, breathing. Epileptic seizure caused by shock. Still conscious at the moment but unresponsive. GCS of 1-2 points." Serena gives as much detail as she can to the operator and then hangs up to sit with Alex.

Bernie quickly feels for the correct place to make her incision, soaking the skin and her knife in the alcohol and then slices into the man's throat. Lifting the tube that Serena had found she pushes it firmly into the wound and sighs in relief when the man gasps out a breath. "It's ok sir, my name is Bernie. Nod gently if you can hear me?"

The man responds with a slight movement of his head and he is able to blink.

"Very good, that's great sir. You were choking on something so I've had to put a temporary tube in your throat to help you breathe but the ambulance will be here any second, ok?" Bernie feels the man grab her hand panicked. "It's ok, you're fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here until the paramedics get here." Bernie squeezes the man's hand. She keeps checking him over while they wait.

Serena is sitting on the floor beside Alex, talking to her and checking her vitals when the paramedics arrive for the man who had choked. "He's round the corner." Serena indicates the direction as one of the paramedics stays with her and Alex.

"They radioed us to say what had happened, her ambulance was right behind ours. She won't have to wait much longer." The paramedic gives Alex some anti seizure medication and smiles, recognising Serena. He makes sure that the meds are taking effect and then heads off to the other patient.

"Alex, it's Serena. The paramedics have given you something for the seizure and your ambulance is almost here." Serena tries to reassure the woman as she dips in and out of the seizure.

"Alex? Oh Jesus, what happened?" Bernie rushes over when she sees her friend lying on the floor, Serena beside her. She is checking her over while Serena fills her in.

"She's had a seizure. But I saw the bracelet and the ambulance should be here soon. One of your guy's paramedics gave her something so she's coming out of it. She stayed conscious and she was breathing throughout. Pulse is still slow." Serena quickly checks it again.

They try to shuffle out of the way a little when the trolley carrying the choke victim comes past.

"How is he?" Serena asks the medic who'd helped Alex. Her ambulance arrives then and she is lifted on to a trolley as well.

"Ms Campbell?" The medic taps her on the shoulder. "We're taking them both to Holby. It's closest."

"Right, well. They'll both be on AAU so I'm coming with you." Serena is still holding Alex's hand.

"Me too." Bernie stands next to the brunette, arms folded.

They both climb into Alex's ambulance with her and both vehicles speed towards the hospital.

"This is my fault." Bernie looks at her friend, holding her other hand and stroking her hair softly, as the machines bleep around them.

"Bernie, no. Seizures are unpredictable. They could happen anywhere, at any time." Serena places her free hand on top of Bernie's.

"I shouted at her back there. I know stress makes her worse. I should have seen that she was going into shock." Bernie lets a single tear fall for her friend.

"She's fine. Nothing you did made this happen." Serena rubs her thumb over the back of Bernie's hand.

Before Bernie can answer they have reached the hospital and are climbing back out of the ambulance.

"Ok everyone. Listen up. We have David Chambers. 47 who had choked on unknown item of food that is still lodged in his trachea. Pulse is stable at 67 and breathing normally thanks to an emergency tracheotomy performed at the scene." Serena was shouting to the gathered staff. "Mr di Lucca, page someone from Darwin to assist me if necessary. Prep theatre for a repair. Now"

"But Serena you're not even supposed to be here." The young man starts to challenge but thinks better of it. "Yes Ms Campbell."

"Our other patient is Alex Dawson. 41 suffered epileptic seizure. GCS is recovering at 3-4 points. Pulse is low but stable at 46. No loss of consciousness and meds given at the scene. Start her on a saline drip, let's keep her hydrated and full bloods please. She'll need a CT and MRI. Full and constant obs until I say otherwise. Next round of meds in 45 minutes. Page me in theatre if anything changes. Get neurology down here to assess for further seizures. Any questions?" Serena scans the room and waits for everyone to acknowledge her instructions. "Good. Now I'll be in theatre if anyone needs me."

Bernie stands off to one side just taking in the awesomeness that is Serena in her element.

"She's going to be fine. My staff are the best in the hospital and I'll keep an eye on her." Serena squeezes Bernie's shoulder and moves to go scrub in.

"Serena?" She stops and turns back to the blonde. "Thank you for being with her. If she'd had the seizure on her own, while I was..." Bernie can't finish the sentence. "I wasn't there for her."

"Fletch, can you get Bernie a strong tea with plenty of sugar please?" Serena grabs some money from the bag still on her shoulder and passes it to the nurse who nods and heads off to get the tea. "Bernie, come with me for a minute." Serena takes the blonde by the hand and leads her to the locker room. She hands her a fresh pair of scrubs. "Here put these on. Your clothes are all covered in that lucky man's blood."

"Lucky?" Bernie's head snaps up to look Serena in the eye.

"Well you did save his life. And thanks to you I'd say he'll make a full recovery." Serena turns to her own locker, pulling out her scrubs, and starts to change into them.

Bernie spins to face away from the brunette and changes into the scrubs she gave her.

"Does Alex have anyone we need to call?" Serena says over her shoulder as she pulls the scrub top over her head.

Bernie breaks down then.

"Bernie? Hey, come on. She'll be alright." Serena wraps her arms around Bernie and holds her close. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her." She kisses the blonde's temple before she realises what she's done. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Serena starts to back away horrified at her own lack of restraint.

Bernie grips her wrist and yanks her back to her until their faces are almost touching and she leans in to kiss Serena.

A sharp knock on the door stops them when they are nearly there, making them jump apart.

"Everyone decent in here?" Fletch calls through the door to make sure no one was changing.

"Yes Fletch it's fine to come in." Serena can't tear her eyes away from Bernie. The blonde matches her stare for stare.

"Sorry boss. They said you were in here. I brought the tea and you're needed in theatre straight away." Fletch passes Bernie the cup and she thanks him.

"Ok. Have someone page me if you notice any change on Alex Dawson. Are neurology here yet?" Serena is already walking away to theatre as Fletch updates her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Chambers came through the operation perfectly and was coming round in resus. Serena was happy with how everything had gone and was more than satisfied that he would make a full recovery. No one had paged her so she could only hope that meant Alex was alright. Heading back to the locker room, she changes back into her clothes.

Walking out on to the ward, she sees Alex is awake and chatting with Bernie. The blonde looks more relaxed as she laughs and holds on to Alex's hand.

"Hello Alex. Good to see you awake." Serena looks over the chart and sees that everything is improving. "Dr Digby?" Serena calls to a young woman behind her.

"Yes Ms Campbell?" The young doctor smiles at the women in the bay.

"Can you arrange repeat scans for Alex, book her in for..." Serena checks the clock "... 3 hours time. Keep up the obs every 15 minutes until then. If I'm not here for the new scan results, neurology will need to see them."

"But Ms Campbell, aren't you going home?" The young doctor speaks without thinking. "What about Jason?"

"He's staying at Alan's tonight. I'll sleep in the on call room until we know Ms Dawson is out of the woods. Ok, Alex can you just look into my light please?" Serena taps the end of her pen light and waits for Alex to look at it before checking her pupils. She checks Alex over and makes some notes on the chart. "Well, Alex everything looks good. Next dose of meds at 1am please Dr Digby." Serena nods between all the women and starts to walk away.

"Serena?" Alex calls out to the woman, who turns to her. "Thank you for your help. Bernie told me what you did, how you stayed with me. I really appreciate it."

Serena smiles warmly at the younger brunette. "All part of my job."

"Well, no actually. I disagree." Alex dares to argue with the woman and Serena quirks an intrigued eyebrow at the woman brave enough to challenge her. "I mean, you're not meant to be working tonight, right? And you're giving up going home to sleep at the hospital and keep an eye on me..."

"That's not for you to worry about, Dr Digby and I really should have had that conversation in private." Serena glances at the young doctor.

"Sorry Ms Campbell." Serena shakes her head and rubs Dr Digby's arms.

"Don't worry Morven. It's fine. I'll be in the on call room if you need me." Serena turns to leave and Morven rushes off to see to the other patients.

"Serena?" Alex calls her back again. "How did you enjoy the speed dating, I was thinking of hosting some more nights?"

"Alex! It's hardly the time or the place for that." Bernie glares at her friend.

"What? I have to earn a living and looks like I made one good match with you two. And you thought you wouldn't enjoy it." Alex teases her friend. "I saw you snogging the life out of each other." Bernie buries her face in her hands, she was definitely dying of embarrassment. "What do you say Serena, I'm quite the matchmaker, right?"

Serena hasn't the heart to disappoint the woman. She'd had a rough enough night. "Yes you're very good at it. I had a great time, maybe just hold the medical emergencies next time."

Bernie looks up at Serena as she registers what the brunette said.

"Right, I'll check on you in a while." Serena smiles at Alex and actually manages to get to the door of the on call room before someone calls her again.

"Serena?" Bernie appears behind her.

"Hm?" Serena turns her head towards the voice. "Oh Bernie, Alex is fine honestly. I'll make sure she gets discharged tomorrow morning once all the scans are checked." She pushes the handle down to go and lie down.

"Are you really going to sleep in there all night? Wouldn't you rather go home?" Bernie's face creases in concern.

"It's not so bad, I'm not scheduled to work tomorrow, so once Alex goes home so can I." Serena smiles at the blonde.

"Serena, I'm sorry for what I said. Outside the restaurant tonight. Sian was right, you do have a good heart." Bernie steps closer and Serena can feel the warmth from her body making her skin tingle.

"I'll tell her you said she was right. She'll milk that one for weeks." Serena chuckles but doesn't turn around. "I wonder who she ended up going home with. Poor guy."

Bernie reaches up and runs the back of her finger down Serena's cheek. "What about you? Did you find anyone tonight?" Bernie whispers into Serena's ear and the brunette has to close her eyes to steady herself.

"Bernie..." Serena tries to keep breathing but it's difficult with the blonde pressed so tightly behind her.

"I know I did." Bernie takes her by the hand and pushes them into the room, locking the door once it closes behind them.

Serena stands in the middle of the room facing the bed, her heart beat had skyrocketed when she heard the lock click over. "Bernie, I don't think we should do this." She wishes she didn't have to say it. "Your friend has just been taken into hospital. There was a lot going on tonight, emotions running high. Once the adrenaline wears off, you might look at things differently."

Bernie heeds none of it as she circles her arms around Serena's waist from behind, kissing her neck. "I knew I would love kissing you. Right here. When you were with that guy Jeremy, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I imagined I was kissing you like this." She swipes at the skin with the tip of her tongue and Serena buckles at the knees. "I just knew your skin would taste incredible." She breathes against Serena's throat and moves them over to the bed.

"Bernie, I want you, but I don't think the on call room is very romantic for our first time. Do you?" She looks up at the blonde straddling her and traces her features with her fingertips.

"Perhaps not." Bernie takes in their surroundings and has to agree. "Will you let me take you out on a proper date?" She leans down to kiss Serena gently.

"I'd like that very much." Serena answers against her lips as they pull apart again.

"Dinner? Drinks? Back to my place?" Bernie drops the soft, slow kisses she'd pictured to Serena's throat. It was a million times better than she'd imagined.

"When?" Serena sighs out, impatient for more.

"Are you free tomorrow? Or I guess it's probably today now..." Bernie smiles down at the brunette.

Serena nods with a huge grin. "Pick me up at 7pm." She tells the blonde her address and then they are kissing and moaning softly.

"I can't wait." Bernie kisses all over Serena's face and neck.

"Serena! Ms Campbell! We need you!" Dr Digby knocks frantically on the door.

Serena jumps up and rushes to unlock the door.

"It's Alex Dawson. She's had another seizure, she's not breathing." The young doctor is heaving shallow breaths.

"Did you have to intubate?" Serena rushes over to the bed with Bernie in tow.

"I can't see the airway." Morven explains sheepishly.

Serena shines her pen light in. "I see it. It's small but I can tube her. Blade and 6.5 tube please." Serena calmly works and gets the tube in. "Bag her. Now!" Serena steps back to let Morven take over squeezing oxygen into the tube. "How long was she down before the tube was in?" Serena snaps at her.

"About 2 minutes." Morven replies.

"No 'about' Dr Digby. How long?" Serena repeats the question more sharply.

"2 minutes, Ms Campbell." She responds.

"Did you keep her ventilated between attempts at intubation?" Oh God please say yes, Serena prays as she works out how bad the damage might be. She huffs out a sigh when Morven nods. "Is this the tube you were using?" Serena indicates the tray. "Morven that was far too big! Where was Mr di Lucca?" Serena glares at the F2.

"You told me to get you." Morven keeps her eyes on her hands as she keeps pushing air into Alex's chest.

"And if I was unavailable, what then? You always go to the consultant on duty first, always! You know that!" Serena screams at the young woman. "What if you couldn't find me? Forget it, we need to get all her scans done now. And keep on the bag until we see if she needs a ventilator. Dr Burrows?" Serena calls for the F1. "Find Raf. Now!"

They all turn to Alex's heart monitor as she starts to crash.

"She's in VF!" Serena shouts. "Crash kit, now!" She makes Morven keep up her efforts as she starts chest compressions waiting for the defibrillator. "Ok, someone close the curtain please. The whole ward doesn't need to see this." Meaning Bernie didn't. "Charging to 200. Clear!" Serena watches for any trace on the monitor. Nothing. "Again at 200. Clear!" She shocks Alex again. "Come on Alex." She sees something blip across the screen. "Ok she's back. Get her up to radiology now! We need to know what's going on. Keep pushing the air Dr Digby. Tell me what could cause this in a patient please, given the second seizure?" Serena only half listens as the young doctor lists it out for her. Serena helps push Alex out towards the lift and stays with her all the time. "You'll have to wait here, Bernie." Serena watches the blonde's face until the lift doors close.

Thankfully the scans show no lasting damage and Alex stabilises. There was no underlying cause, the seizure had caused it all but left no ongoing problems. Alex comes round in the MRI scanner looking petrified and Serena extubates her gently. They are heading back to AAU when Bernie rushes over.

"Everything looks good. The second seizure just took its toll and her lungs struggled to cope, which obviously caused her heart to stop. Neurology are reassessing her anti-seizure regime to see if a change of medication might help. I take it she hasn't had seizures of this magnitude for a while?" Serena asks the blonde.

Bernie shakes her head. "Always small, spread out seizures. Never two at once."

"Has she always been epileptic?" Serena asks.

"I don't think so. She was in a car accident a few years ago. Head injury left her with seizures." Bernie explains.

"It wasn't in her notes. Why didn't she say?" Serena flips through the chart to double check but she knows it wasn't there.

"It won't be. The car was an army convoy." Bernie clarifies. "She served with me. Classified information."

"But they can't keep something like that out of her medical history!" Serena was incensed. "If we'd known, we would have treated her differently. This could have been avoided."

Bernie shrugs as if it hardly matters now. "Is she going to be alright?" The blonde never takes her eyes off Alex.

"She seems to be fine now." Serena reassures her.

"Thank you for saving her. Again." Bernie smiles but doesn't look at her.

"I didn't know you served." Serena says simply to fill the silence. "You must be very close."

"She's my ex, the one I told you about." Bernie goes to sit at the younger brunette's bedside, kissing her forehead gently.

Serena sees now in the worry lines etched on the blonde's face that maybe Bernie is still very much in love with her ex. She leaves them in peace. It might be best to forget the beautiful blonde who had taken her entirely by surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena startles awake in the on call room when someone knocks the door. Glancing over at the time she groans: 3.30am.

"Sorry to wake you Ms Campbell, Alex Dawson had her 3am scan and she's asking for you specifically." Morven smiles and leaves Serena to make her way out when she was ready.

"Ok let's take a look." She takes the iPad offered to her by the junior doctor. "Right, any observations Dr Digby?" Serena turns to the young woman.

"It all looks fine, do you want to let them know?" Morven looks to Serena who nods and rubs the young woman's shoulder on the way past. "I'm sorry if I was sharp early."

"It's fine Ms Campbell. You were right, it won't happen again." The F2 assures her.

"Ok Alex..." Serena pulls back the curtain to see three women waiting for her results: Alex, Bernie and another woman Serena didn't know. "...your scans all look perfectly normal and you've had no further seizures for a couple of hours. The new medication seems to be working well. Any stomach pains, dizziness or nausea?" Serena smiles when Alex shakes her head. "Good. Can I ask that you let one of my staff know if that changes at all? New anti seizure medication can be a little tricky to negotiate sometimes. If your scans going forward stay like this, I'll be happy to discharge you in a few days. You will have a follow up neurology appointment in about 10 days and some outpatient neurology assessments for a few months. Nothing to worry about, just standard after a medication change." Serena explains this to all of them.

"Thank you Serena." Alex smiles warmly and gestures to the unknown woman. "This is my wife, Clare." Alex takes the woman's hand and kisses it softly just above her wedding ring. Bernie smiles at the interaction. Not a hint of jealousy...

"Nice to meet you." Serena acknowledges Clare. "She's going to be just fine, back to torturing the unassuming Holby single masses in no time." Serena quips as they all smile at her. "She'll just need a bit of rest and some TLC but she has no shortage of that I see." Serena watches the couple, it was obvious they were very much in love.

"Listen Alex, Clare. I might just head downstairs for a coffee. Do you want anything brought up? If not, I might just go home. Give you two some space." Bernie smiles and kisses the two women on the cheek when they shake their heads.

"You're coming to the baby shower next week, yeah?" It isn't until Clare stands to hug Bernie properly that Serena notices she's very pregnant indeed.

"Wouldn't miss it, now that both mamas are fighting fit again. Let me know if you need any help with the restaurant, seeing as how this one is determined not to work a full shift." Bernie nudges Alex playfully.

"Oi, you could be a little nicer to the woman who found you this fine lady doctor to date." Alex gives as good as she gets as both Bernie and Serena go red.

"Oh really? Why didn't you say anything?" Clare pouts at being kept out of the loop.

"Call me if you need anything?" Bernie dodges their comments completely. "I'll be back tomorrow." She waves at the pair before sauntering over to the lift.

"Bernie?" Serena catches up to her waiting for the lift to reach their floor.

"Serena." Bernie smiles at the brunette.

"Mind if I join you for that coffee? I think I'm going to need it." Serena covers her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle a yawn.

"I'd love you to." Bernie guides Serena into the lift with one hand on the small of her back. Serena shivers at the touch.

"They seem lovely. Alex and Clare I mean. How far along is she?" Serena tries to make small talk as Bernie stares at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Serena feels a bit like she's being ogled.

"We're in this tiny space all alone and you really want to talk about my ex and her wife, when we could be doing this?" Bernie presses Serena tight up against the wall of the lift and grabs around her waist, and kisses her long and hard.

"Fair point. I think this is a far better use of our time." Serena nips Bernie's bottom lip between her teeth, before pulling her closer for another kiss.

"Where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?" Bernie raises her eyebrow and pulls the emergency stop lever with a dirty smirk on her gorgeous face.

"Well, I've never done it in a lift before." Serena feels her whole body hum in anticipation, she had no idea what she was doing but she didn't want to stop now. "Although, do you think this is wise?"

Bernie looks at her with uncertainty.

"Well, people do seem to end up in hospital when we get it together." Serena smiles and kisses Bernie's face.

"Good thing we're already here then." Bernie reaches behind Serena to unzip her dress. "How long do you think we have before they get us out?" She slips the dress off the brunette's shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

"Long enough." Serena grabs Bernie to her and kisses her jawline as she lifts the hem of scrub top she'd borrowed. Waiting for Bernie to lift her arms, she whips it off in one smooth motion. She moves back to step out of her heels.

"No, leave them." Bernie lifts her and wraps the brunette's legs around her hips, leaning her against the wall. Serena reaches between them to tug of the drawstring of the scrub bottoms and they pool at Bernie's feet.

Serena cries out as Bernie makes swift work of pushing aside her underwear and she feels the blonde sink into her. She lets her head drop on to one of Bernie's shoulders as she feels the blonde's fingers move inside her. Bernie pushes her back and forth into the wall as she fucks her hard. Harder than Serena had ever had it before, but God it was good. She bites down on the skin of Bernie's shoulder as the blonde claims her over and over again with each thrust. "Bernie, I'm close." Serena throws her head back with a soft thud against the side of the lift. She feels the blonde's mouth over her chest as she arches into her fingers.

"Serena, oh my God you are a fucking goddess." Bernie kisses everything she can and keeps driving her hand further into the brunette's warm wetness.

"Bernie! I...I...oh God." Serena looks straight at her as she cums all over Bernie's hand and they both ride her through it, foreheads touching and bathed in sweat. "Uhhhnh." Serena lets out a low moan of pleasure as she feels herself come back to her body. "That was by far the best sex I've ever had." She kisses along Bernie's jaw and drops her legs back to the floor.

"You are amazing." Bernie had never known anyone like her. She'd never had such a need to have someone, that she just took them there and then against the wall of lift!

Serena sinks slowly to her knees in front of the blonde woman that had just made her climax harder than she even knew possible. She looks up at Bernie as she pulls down her panties and grips her by the arse, placing hot wet kisses to the insides of her thighs. Bernie fists a handful of short brown hair as she struggles to stay upright.

Sensing the blonde's need to sit down, she helps Bernie step out of her shoes, trousers and underwear and then Serena swings her own legs round to sit and pulls Bernie down to straddle her thighs. She moans when the blonde's wetness coats her skin.

Bernie undoes both their bras and bends to lick one of Serena's nipples, palming the other breast gently and flicking at its nipple with her fingers. She lifts slightly when she feels Serena's hand between her legs and grinds back down on to the brunette's waiting fingers. "Shit." She loses herself in the feeling of Serena between her legs. Lifting and dropping down again over and over as Serena thrusts into her. She crashes their mouths together for a heated kiss as she fucks herself down on to Serena's willing digits.

"Bernie." Serena just watches her, sees the pleasure she is taking, that Serena is giving her, wash over her facial expressions. She sucks on Bernie's nipples and peppers her skin with kisses.

"Look at me. Serena. Watch me. Watch me cum for you." Bernie cries out as her orgasm rips through her, neither taking their eyes off each other. "Serena..." Bernie's head flops against the brunette's neck and she breathes harshly into Serena's skin. "It's never felt like that before." Bernie buries her face in the soft skin of Serena's neck.

"I know." Serena kisses her forehead as she nods in agreement. "I know." They cling to one another and kiss lazily as their bodies cool down.

"Maybe we should get dressed again. In case they let us out soon." Bernie laughs and climbs off of Serena's lap, helping the brunette to stand.

They quickly slip their clothes back on, smiling at each other the whole time. Bernie kisses a path up Serena's back as she zips her back up. Fingers travelling lightly over the brunette's perfect skin.

When maintenance come to let them out, no one would be any the wiser as to what they'd been up to. Apart from flushed cheeks and slightly ruffled hair, the only clue was the knowing smiles they gave each other.

"I really should be getting home." Bernie was loathe to leave but she had to.

"Yes, get some rest. You'll need it for our date tonight. Now that I know how good the sex is, I'll be hard pushed to ever get enough of you." Serena drops a quick kiss to Bernie's mouth and an almost undetectable pat to her ass as she sends her on her way.

Both women wear inane grins for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena could only imagine how dreadful she must look when she woke in the on call room again at just after 9am. A tentative look in the mirror confirmed her diagnosis: eyes bleary and smudged with yesterday's mascara, the rest of her makeup almost non-existent now (she could probably put a lot of that down to a certain blonde trauma surgeon and their thrilling first attempt at lift sex, her cheeks burned as she replayed it in her mind.) Her hair was like a bird's nest, all knotted and sticking up everywhere and yesterday's dress was wrinkled beyond recognition by sleeping in it. "Urgh." She'd have to make some attempt to look presentable to check on Alex Dawson and then go home.

A light tap on the door delayed the process, as she weighed up letting whoever it was in, against the possible cardiac arrest they might suffer at seeing her like this. "It's not locked." She took a final look in the mirror and thought it would have to wait.

"I figured you'd still be here." Bernie entered the room and Serena searched for somewhere to hide but she was rooted to the spot. The blonde had a bouquet of flowers, two cups of coffee and some breakfast baps in paper bags in her hands. "I thought you might like something to eat." Bernie smiled seemingly unaware of the state the brunette looked. "These are for you." She passed over the flowers and stepped in to kiss Serena.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" The brunette squeaked out as she backed away, catching the hurt look in Bernie's eyes. "Morning breath..." She adds pathetically. Rifling through the supplies in the small cabinet she found some toothpaste and a new toothbrush, opening it and brushing her teeth while Bernie watches her with a lopsided smile. "There, that's a bit better. Sorry I must look a fright." Serena catches Bernie's eye in the mirror.

"I think you look gorgeous." Bernie spins her round by the waist and pushes her against the basin, kissing her soundly. "Hmmm, minty fresh." Bernie quips before smiling into another kiss. Her hands slip down to grip Serena's backside as she probes into the brunette's mouth with her tongue. Serena's head spins, this is one way to start the day she thinks. A damn good one too... Bernie is shuffling them over to the bed and before Serena knows what's happened she is pressed into the mattress with the blonde above her.

"Bernie..." Serena mumbles against the blonde's crushing kisses. She tries again "Bernie."

Bernie pulls away then to look at the vision underneath her. Lips swollen, hair all messy. She looks gorgeous and thoroughly kissed awake. "What is it?" Bernie asked as she nips at Serena's jaw and tugs gently on her earlobe.

"The door's open." Serena glances behind Bernie to indicate the door slightly ajar.

"I can fix that." Bernie smiles and moves off the bed to push the door shut, locking it for good measure. "Now, where was I?" She stalks back over to Serena all propped up on the pillow, a dark look on her face. Serena knew she was for it.

"Bernie, wait. Much as I would love to make love with you again..." Serena wasn't entirely sure that what they'd done in the lift qualified but she ran with it "...I am starving and I need to take a shower first at least."

Bernie fake pouts a little but she passes Serena one of the bags and watches amused as Serena devours the whole bap in three mouthfuls. "What?" Serena mumbles with her mouth full of food.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen." Bernie places a soft kiss to the end of Serena's nose as the brunette blushes.

"Not so bad yourself. Thank you for the flowers by the way, they're beautiful." Serena pulls Bernie down for a proper kiss.

"What was it you were saying just now about sharing a shower with me?" Bernie teases as she traces Serena's collarbones with her fingertips and scatters kiss all over her throat.

Serena's entire body jolts at the thought. "Well, I suppose it would be our way of saving the environment. Conserving water." She looks at Bernie with a cheeky glint in her eyes. "Let me just check how Alex is and then you are coming back to mine for a long, hot shower." Bernie's pulse accelerates at the way she says "hot."

Serena quickly runs a brush through her hair and washes her face, leaving Bernie to eat her breakfast and grabbing the coffee cup Bernie had brought her she heads on to the ward. "Raf, how's Alex Dawson doing?" She asks the other consultant, taking a gulp of delicious coffee.

"Everything looks good. If she stays like this I'd be happy to discharge her tomorrow." Raf explains in his Scottish brogue.

"Great. I'll just head home then. I'm back on tomorrow so I'll probably be here to discharge her." Serena smiles at the young man and goes back to the on call room. "She's fine, should get home tomorrow all being well." Bernie smiles at the news.

"I'll just go and see her for two minutes. I promised Clare I'd update her because she's working all day." Bernie wriggles off the bed and heads out. "Why don't you grab your things and come and sit with us and then I'll drive you home." Serena only just realises she got here in the ambulance so she has no car anyway.

She gathers all of her things together and follows Bernie over to Alex.

"Hi Serena." Alex looks pleased to see her. "I hear I might be getting out tomorrow. Ooh I love the flowers. Secret admirer?" Alex winks at Bernie.

"Oh well, yes Bernie bought them for me. I'll be working tomorrow so as long as you stay out of trouble today, I can happily discharge you. You won't be allowed to drive for a while so you should arrange a lift if you can." Serena smiles at the woman.

"No worries, Clare is too far on to drive, but we'll sort something." Alex explains.

"Ring me and I'll pick you up." Bernie offers. "I'm on shift at 3pm but she should be out by then?" Bernie looks at Serena for confirmation and she nods.

"Thanks Bern." Alex squeezes her hand affectionately.

"No problem. Look, I'm going to shoot on. Serena needs a lift home. Let me know about tomorrow, ok?" Bernie drops a quick kiss to her forehead. "I can bring Clare by later if need be too."

"It's alright, her Mum is driving her in later. She's arranged for one of the managers to take over at the restaurant this afternoon. Thanks though." Alex gives Bernie's hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"You're hands are pretty full and I'm parked miles away. Just wait for a few minutes and I'll pull the car up at the main doors." Bernie kisses Serena on the cheek and goes to get her car.

"You two seem to be getting on well." Alex observes once Bernie is out of earshot. She grins when Serena nods.

"She's amazing." Serena knows she sounds like a loved up teenager and can't keep the smile off her face. "Sorry, I guess that's a bit weird. You being her ex and all."

Alex shrugs it off. "I'm glad she's looking for happiness at last. For a long time I thought I'd never see her smile again. She wouldn't forgive herself for what she did."

Serena assumes she means the affair. "You can't help who you fall in love with I suppose."

"She doesn't really know how to be in a relationship so just give her some time, a bit of patience. She wouldn't even admit that she was gay for a long time. I always knew who I was. I think Bernie's still finding her way. She really likes you though I can tell." Alex smiles warmly at Serena. "I just want her to be happy. And if you hurt her, I really do know people who can have you killed." She teases as Serena laughs. "Take care of her. She's not used to letting people in but I think you might be about to change that."

Bernie appears then having parked the car at the door. "Ready?"

Serena smiles as the blonde takes her by the hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Alex."

The younger brunette watches as the two women stride away hand in hand, she can't help but smile at her own matchmaking skills.

"So do we have the house to ourselves?" Bernie asks once they're in the lift. Both smile thinking of what they'd last done in here together.

"Jason's not back until Thursday." Serena smiles at the blonde as they grab each other for a searing kiss.

"Good, because I intend to do things to you that will make it very difficult to be quiet." Bernie smiles against Serena's lips as she pulls away.

"Such as?" Serena looks deep into the other woman's eyes and she can feel herself falling in love already.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Bernie smirks and leads them out of the lift once the doors slide open at their floor.

Practically running to the blonde's car, they speed off to Serena's house hearts drumming in anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena lets them into her hallway and kicks off her heels. "Thank God, my feet are killing me." She throws her coat on the hook and dumps her bag, before she pads barefoot up the hall towards the kitchen. "I'll just put these in some water." She rummages through her cupboards for a vase and then arranges the flowers before setting them in the centre of the large coffee table in the lounge. "They are so beautiful, thank you." Serena smiles at Bernie over her shoulder and then leans in to inhale the flowers' gorgeous scent, gently tracing the petals with her fingertips. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had bought her flowers.

Bernie just stands watching Serena and smiling at how her face lights up as she gives each flower equal attention and breathing in their fragrance.

Serena stands up straight again after a little while and catches Bernie watching her. She doesn't think anyone has ever looked at her that way. When Bernie realises she's been caught, she glances away shyly.

She walks over to face the blonde, turning her head back round to look at her. "It's ok to look at me. And it's very ok to touch me too." She kisses Bernie's nose, her cheeks, her eyelids and then her mouth. They just stand in Serena's hall kissing the very air from each other's lungs.

"Serena..." Bernie sighs out her name as she cups the brunette's face in her hands.

"Yes." Serena brushes her lips against Bernie's and smiles all the way to her eyes as she looks at the blonde.

"I want you." Bernie kisses her with all the passion she can muster.

"The shower's this way." Serena laces the fingers of one hand in one of Bernie's and drags her upstairs to the ensuite, glancing over her shoulder every so often with a wicked grin.

Once they are inside the bedroom they make light work of the other's clothes and Serena turns on the water to the shower.

This was the first chance they'd had to see each other properly and Bernie liked what she saw very much. She wraps her arms around Serena's waist from behind and kisses over the bare skin of her shoulders as she whispers how gorgeous she is.

Serena had never felt anything like Bernie's mouth on her skin and her hands roaming over her body. She burned at the touch and felt a throbbing between her thighs unlike any she'd experienced before. She reels as Bernie's hand creep up her front to cup her breasts. "Oh Bernie." She throws her head back on to the blonde's shoulder as Bernie rolls her nipples between thumb and forefinger and kisses softly at her neck.

"Your body is magnificent. I am so turned on right now. I'm drenched for you." Bernie takes one of Serena's hands and trails it down to between her legs. They both gasp as Serena's fingers make contact with how wet Bernie is. "I have to have you. Right now."

Serena nods her consent and they both step under the flow of the shower, the heat from the water covering their skin in goosebumps. Bernie bends to kiss both of Serena's nipples and stroke over one with her tongue.

Serena holds Bernie's head gently in place against her, fingers lost in blonde curls. "Please don't stop." Her other hand splayed over the tiles behind her, desperate for purchase. Bernie's mouth is like fire on her skin, and the flames are travelling lower. Lower...

Bernie looks up to see Serena's eyes are closed, face creased in ecstasy. "Serena. Open your eyes. I want you to see me. I want you to watch what I'm doing to you." Bernie waits for Serena's eyes to meet hers and then she slowly flicks her tongue out to swipe at her cunt.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." Serena's grip on Bernie's hair tightens as she tracks Bernie's movements between her legs. "Ah! Fuck yes!" She wails as Bernie's tongue enters her and begins to fuck her softly. Bernie hitches one of Serena's legs over her shoulder for better access and gently runs her tongue around inside of Serena. "Uh. Oh. Yes. Uh. Uh." Serena babbles out the most delicious little sounds Bernie had ever heard as she grinds herself on to the blonde's tongue.

Serena was in absolute ecstasy, she felt incredible as Bernie worked her up higher and higher, until she thought she might explode. Suddenly Bernie started nosing her clit as she plunged deeper and deeper inside Serena and this was all it took to tip Serena over the edge into sweet oblivion. "FUCK YES! Serena screams inside the shower cubicle as the most fantastic orgasm washes over her in tidal waves of pleasure. She holds Bernie to her and rubs herself hard against the blonde's face, as her climax courses through her like a bolt of lightening, sending all of her nerve endings crazy. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" She collapses exhausted against the tiled wall behind her, hand in her hair still not quite sure exactly what just happened to her body.

Bernie eases away from her centre and works her way back up to Serena's face. "Was that alright?" She scatters tiny kisses over Serena's gorgeous, very flushed face and neck.

"Alright? Are you kidding me? You just about killed me. Oh God, this is it. This is how I'm going to die. Sex with you." Serena links her hands around Bernie's neck and kisses her tenderly.

"Not a bad way to go though, huh?" Bernie grins and holds her tightly.

"The best way I can think of." Serena smiles into more kisses. "I have to say this is possibly the dirtiest shower of my life." She giggles as Bernie starts to tickle her and she doubles over with glee.

"Allow me to rectify that." Bernie takes Serena's shower gel from the shelf and lathers it into the brunette's skin. Once she's done, she even washes Serena's hair for her. Bernie is surrounded by all the smells that make up the brunette's unique scent and it is divine.

Serena is in heaven, this is what heaven is surely. Having someone wash her with such gentle care, she could feel tears prickle at her eyes at the tender focus Bernie was paying her. It was a strange combination of completing arousing and beautifully touching.

"All clean." Bernie drops a soft kiss to Serena's shoulder as the last of the suds are rinsed from the brunette's hair.

Serena spins to hug the blonde to her and they stay there until she shivers as the water cools slightly. She reaches for two towels from the cabinet and wraps them around her and Bernie.

They make their way out to the bedroom and dry off. Bernie tugs on Serena's towel with a mischievous smirk, watching it fall to the carpet. She wraps them both in her own towel, holding their bodies flush. How was it possible to want anyone this much? She could never get enough of Serena, she was sure of it.

"Bernie?" Serena sees the look in the blonde's eyes and knows what she's thinking.

"Hm?" Bernie kisses one shoulder and across her chest and up to the other one.

"Is this just a sex thing?" Serena blurts out.

Bernie brow furrows, puzzled by the question. "I don't understand."

"You and me. What we're doing. Is it just about sex?" Serena's insecurities get the better of her. She remembers what Alex said about Bernie and relationships. "Are you just-"

"Playing the field? Sowing my wild lesbian oats?" Bernie finishes the thought, obviously offended. She pulls away from the brunette and passes her back her towel. "Is that what you think this is?" Bernie fixes her with a sad look on her face. She grabs for her clothes off the floor and starts to get dressed with her back to Serena.

"Not to me." Serena replies softly. "I don't know what it is exactly, but I've never felt like this before. About anyone." Bernie turns to look at her.

"I haven't been using you for sex. I have feelings for you. I thought you knew that." Bernie steps back towards the brunette. "I don't do meaningless flings."

"Me neither." Serena knows herself well enough to know it wouldn't be for her. She loved sex as much as anyone, but she wanted all of the other parts of being in a relationship too. "It's just Alex said that you weren't very good at relationships or letting people in so I just...I guess I just...I'm sorry...I don't know what I'm trying to say..." Serena sinks down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Bernie sits next to her and covers Serena's trembling hands with one of hers. "Alex is right. I am rubbish at relationships. You're probably going to get sick of me quickly."

Serena opens her mouth to object but Bernie shakes her head. She wasn't finished.

"But I want to be with you as long as you'll have me." Bernie squeezes Serena's hands. "The sex so far has been great! But I'm in this for everything else as well. I want to try to be better, because I think being in a relationship with you would be more than worth it. If you'll have me."

Serena smiles and flings her arms around Bernie's neck, kissing her fiercely.

"Is that a yes?" Bernie smiles and looks into Serena's eyes.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Serena kisses her between each word. "A million times yes!" They fall back on to the bed and kiss softly for most of the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you under the duvet to keep you warm." Bernie gently encourages Serena to move when she sees the brunette's eyelids start to droop.

Serena half nods, half bobs her head uncontrollably with exhaustion. The events of the last few hours catching up to her.

Once Bernie has taken off Serena's still damp towel and settled her under the covers, she gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. "I'll see myself out. Pick you up at 7pm for our date." She smiles down into Serena's sleepy face and makes to leave.

"No. Stay." Serena grabs for her wrist, eyes suddenly wide open and silently imploring. "I want you to stay. Please." She shuffles to the other side of the bed, making space for Bernie beside her, she turns down the duvet and rubs the sheet beside her in invitation to the blonde.

Bernie had only managed to put her underwear and her shirt on earlier, so she slips in beside Serena and they cuddle in close to share warmth. She softly caresses Serena's side and strokes her hip bone.

"That's nice." Serena offers drowsily as the touch lulls her to sleep, with her head resting on Bernie's shoulder. She smiles lazily as she feels herself falling asleep in Bernie's arms, her own arm draped across the blonde's middle.

Bernie watches her drift off and her heart melts for the brunette lying in her embrace. Serena's breathing is slow and even, her face relaxed, and soft murmurs escape her mouth as she nuzzles into Bernie as she sleeps. I am falling hard for this woman she thinks to herself. She's it. Kissing Serena's temple gently, she curls her body against the brunette's and starts to feel herself grow sleepy.

They wake a little while late still holding each other and smile as they snuggle in closer.

"This feels good." Serena smiles at the woman next to her and kisses her cheek. "Do you think it's weird that we've only known each other one day, but I feel like I've always known you? I could get used to waking up next to you." Serena cuddles even closer as she fiddles with the buttons of Bernie's shirt.

Bernie stiffens in Serena's arms at the brunette's words. "I...we...I mean, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Like you said, it's only been one day." All the colour has drained from her face and she looks terrified.

"Relax Bernie, it was just an observation, not a marriage proposal." Serena tickles Bernie's side teasingly but the blonde blanches even further when she hears Serena say "marriage."

"I've just remembered that I need to be somewhere." She springs out of the bed like it was on fire and fumbles around for the rest of her clothes.

"Oh really? Where?" Serena challenges.

"Oh...um...I..." Bernie hops around trying to fit back into her bloody skinny jeans and think of an excuse.

"Anywhere but here?" Serena raises an eyebrow in question. "What's wrong? I was only teasing, no need to run off in a mad panic." She stands to come over to the blonde, reaching out to touch her, but quickly retracting her hand when Bernie flinches. "Bernie what is going on? I really didn't mean anything by what I said. Why are you overreacting?"

"You're the one going on about moving in together and marriage proposals when we haven't even been dating for 24 hours!" Bernie counters.

"I wasn't serious! I really don't see why you're getting so worked up." Serena heads over to grab her bathrobe off the hook in the ensuite. If they were having an argument, she'd rather do it covered up.

"Maybe we rushed into this, I'm not sure this was such a good idea." Bernie finishes getting dressed and prepares to bolt.

"Oh I see. I was perfectly acceptable company for a few quick fucks in the lift at the hospital and the shower earlier!" Serena was furious. "You were the one who insisted you were in this for more than just sex and I believed you..." Serena grabs a handful of her own hair in frustration. "Jeez, Alex wasn't kidding when she said you were bad at this."

Bernie sees that maybe she's blown this out of proportion. "Serena, I -"

"No it's fine. Better to know now that you're not interested than further down the line." Serena looks down at the carpet, trying not to have to look Bernie in the eye. "I'm sorry for foolishly implying there might have been some sort of future here..."

Bernie realises that she's let this run away from her, Serena was slipping through her fingers all because she was afraid of commitment. "I didn't mean..."

"You'll forgive me if I'm looking for a grown-up relationship with someone capable of being an adult. At my age I don't have the patience to soothe your worries every time you get scared that this might be something more than just a shag or two. No one was suggesting that because we slept together means we're shackled to each other for life, but I want the possibility of more. You obviously can't handle that. Goodbye Bernie." Serena looks right at her then, hurt and resignation etched on her features. No room for argument.

Bernie had to admit that this was quite an impressive fuck-up even by her standards. "Serena, please -"

"Just go!" Serena's hand flies up to point at the door.

Bernie stands staring at the brunette, willing herself to think of something to make this right. Coming up empty, she has no choice but to turn around and leave.

Serena waits for the front door to click shut before she lets the tears fall. You are an old fool, Campbell. She trudges downstairs and sees the flowers Bernie had bought taunting her on the coffee table. She grabs the bunch by the stems and takes them to the back door and chucks them unceremoniously into the outside bin. Swiping her hands together to clean them, she vows not to give a certain blonde trauma surgeon another thought.

This plan works right up until the following day, when she's on shift and has to discharge Alex Dawson...

Having checked over her scans thoroughly and double checked with neurology, it was agreed that Alex could indeed go home. She was just heading over to finalise everything with Alex, when she saw Bernie waiting to drive her friend home, as arranged.

"Damn it." Serena hisses out under her breath. She looked gorgeous too, in another pair of those infernal skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. "Ok, let's just get this over with." Serena takes a deep breath and strides confidently over to Alex's bed. The younger brunette was dressed and eager to get home.

"Hey Serena. Are you all set to discharge me?" Alex smiles at the consultant.

"Yes, Alex. Your scans are all looking well and neurology are happy for you to be sent home. I've signed everything off. Here are a few doses of the anti seizure medication for you to take until you see your GP and a letter to give to your GP so that they can prescribe these from now on. If you can just sign here..." Serena indicates the discharge form "...you can be on your way." Serena takes the form back and countersigns it to keep all the paperwork up to date. She doesn't even look at Bernie throughout the entire exchange with Alex.

Bernie can't take her eyes off the brunette. She was so beautiful and she could have been hers if Bernie wasn't such an idiot. She should say something to her. But what?

"Here are the details of your appointment with neurology next week and they will arrange all your outpatient reviews. Take care of yourself, Alex and all the best with the baby." Serena smiles and starts to walk away.

"Babies." Alex calls after her. "We're having twins." She beams.

"You'll certainly have your hands full." Serena smiles and turns away again.

"Serena?" Both Alex and Bernie seem to call out to her at once.

Bernie gestures for Alex to go first.

"Clare and I were wondering if you would like to come to the baby shower. It's next Wednesday evening at the restaurant, 6pm. If you're free." Alex offers.

"That's very kind of you both, but I really don't think -" Serena looks at Bernie as she tries to let Alex down gently.

"Really, the more the merrier and Clare will divorce me if you don't promise to come. We just wanted to get to know you now that you and Bernie are -" Alex carries on regardless.

"We aren't." Serena interrupts coldly. "Thank you, but no thank you."

"What did you do?" Alex looks to Bernie who was flushed scarlet. She had thought things were a bit off between the two women and she clearly knew Bernie very well...

"It was a mutual decision." Serena tries to spare Bernie but Alex wasn't buying it.

"I'll get to the bottom of it eventually so you may as well tell me." Alex stands in front of Bernie, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

"Can we talk about this later?" Bernie huffs. "Here, I'll take your stuff down to the car." She grabs Alex's bag and things and scurries off to the lift.

"Serena, what happened?" Alex wants an answer, she doesn't care which of the two from. "I saw you two yesterday, I know it was very early days but you both looked happy. I can't say I've ever seen Bernie comfortable enough to kiss or hold hands in public before."

"Alex, I really don't think it's my place to discuss this, with you of all people. Let's just say that I'm too old to play games. If she doesn't want a serious relationship then I'm really not interested." Serena doesn't want to say any more.

"She's just getting used to who she is, and sure commitment scares her, but she's not a bad person. Can't you give her another chance?" Alex reasons with the brunette.

"Alex!" Bernie comes back to the tail end of the conversation. "This is none of your business. It's not up to you to try to pair me off with someone. I'm a grown woman for God's sake!"

Serena huffs out an "are you sure?" type noise.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Bernie drags Serena away from the ward to find somewhere quiet. She bundles them into the on call room. Again.

"Bernie, what are you doing?" Serena shrugs out of the blonde's grip.

"Serena, I acted like a moron yesterday." Bernie starts.

Serena's facial expression seems to scream "no arguments here."

"Please, I know that I was totally out of order. I panicked and I shouldn't have, the truth is I really like you. I meant it when I said that I have feelings for you. I'm a screw-up, ok? But I want you. Please, I will do anything for another chance." Bernie looks at her with those big brown eyes and Serena is helpless.

Stalking back out of the on call room, she marches over to Alex with Bernie in tow. "We'll be there. At the baby shower." She laces her fingers with Bernie's. "Together."

Bernie looks down at their linked hands and a huge grin plays across her face. "Together." She echoes, as she squeezes Serena's hand in her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena was on until 6pm that evening, Bernie until 1am. They had exchanged numbers at the hospital while Alex was being discharged. Every spare minute of their respective shifts was spent texting each other:

"Will you come over after your shift? S x"

"Serena, I don't finish till 1am, you need to sleep! X"

"Just want to see you. Please. S x"

"Are you sure? What time are you on tomorrow? X"

"Not till 11am. U? Yes I am sure! X"

"Midday. Alright, I'll be over as soon as I'm done. Cu soon xx"

"Can't wait! S x"

In the end Serena wasn't home until closer to 7.30pm. She had something to eat, ran herself a relaxing bubble bath and settled in her robe to watch TV, with a glass of Shiraz in hand. By that time it was almost 10pm. Only a few more hours to wait she thought, not really paying much attention to whatever TV show was on. After a while she must have dozed off because she is startled awake by a knock at the door.

She rubs her eyes trying to get her bearings and wobbles up the hallway. "Who is it?" She calls hesitantly through the door.

"Bernie." The blonde on the other side replies.

"Hello you." Serena opens the door with a huge grin.

"Oh no, did I wake you up?" Bernie looks contrite.

"It's fine. I was watching TV and must have drifted off. Are you hungry?" She steps aside to let Bernie in.

"Not too bad, thanks. I managed to grab something from the canteen around dinner time." Bernie yawns and tries to cover her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

"Rough shift?" Serena heads to the kitchen to start turning things off for bed.

"No more than usual. Couple of RTCs because of the rain. Lost one of the drivers." She answers, looking weary.

Serena comes back to the lounge and checks everything is off in there and double checks if the front door is locked before taking Bernie's hand and leading them to her bedroom. "Are you ok?" She strokes the blonde's curls and tucks a few errant strands behind one ear.

Bernie shrugs her reply. "It never gets easier to lose someone. They don't teach you that at med school."

Serena smiles and starts to unbutton Bernie's shirt. Dropping soft kisses to the skin revealed with each open button.

Bernie feels all the tension of the day dissolve with every brush of Serena's lips on her skin. She didn't feel so exhausted all of a sudden. She reaches out to open the brunette's robe but Serena covers her hands with her own.

"We're going to focus on you tonight." She whispers gently into Bernie's ear. "Let me take care of you."

Bernie nods and lets Serena undress her and cover her whole body in those amazing kisses of hers. No one had ever done this for her before. She could feel every part of her tired, aching body healed by the caring mouth of the brunette.

Taking Bernie by the hand, Serena leads her to the bed and gently pushes her down, straddling her. Kissing over every inch of the blonde, Serena works her way to Bernie's neck and on up to her lips. Capturing the blonde's mouth with her own, she soothes Bernie's very soul with a deep, slow kiss.

Slipping out of her robe, Serena drops it over the edge of the bed and on to the floor. Pressing down into the blonde, she holds their bodies flush as she crashes their lips together for a more intense kiss. The feeling of their nipples rubbing together makes both women moan with arousal.

Bernie's hands tickle down Serena's back and still on her ass to fondle her butt cheeks. Leaning up slightly into the kiss, she grips Serena's bum more tightly and grinds their hips together tantalisingly slowly. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." She brushes the words against Serena's mouth.

"I've never felt like this before. I think I'm..." Serena rubs their groins together as she bites her lip to hold back the words. It was ridiculous to even think that she might be falling in love after only a few days.

"You're what?" Bernie looks deep into her eyes as if she's trying to read her mind. She thinks she knows what Serena was about to say and she felt the same way. "I'm falling for you too, Serena."

"How did you know that I wanted to say that?" Serena looks shocked that Bernie could tell what she was thinking.

"Well, I didn't until just now." Bernie smirks into a delighted kiss.

"Isn't it too soon?" Serena's eyes crinkle with worry. She's seen first hand that Bernie was a runner. This would send her heading for the moon.

"I don't care. I know you're worried that I will bolt again, but I promise that won't happen." She traces her fingertips over the brunette's beautiful face and begins kissing away all of Serena's worry. "I know it seems fast but it feels right." Pulling back to hold Serena's gaze, she can't keep the smile off her face when Serena nods her agreement.

"It does feel right." Serena looks longingly into the blonde's eyes and starts to leave wet kisses on Bernie's torso, as she works down to nestle in between her legs. She scatters the most incredible kisses to the insides of each of Bernie's thighs and the blonde squirms with arousal.

"Serena. Please." Bernie catches her eye, practically begging her for more.

"I've never...I mean I don't know how...I..." Serena struggles to find her words.

Bernie pulls her back up her body and kisses her deeply. "It's ok, you don't have to. We can do other things. Whatever you're comfortable with." She grips Serena to her by the hips and strokes the skin there as she sucks along the brunette's jaw. "You are so unbelievably beautiful, Serena. I love you." Bernie surprises them both with the words.

"Promise me this isn't a dream." Serena gasps out as Bernie's mouth moves to cover one of her breasts. "I...oh God..." Serena holds Bernie in place with her fingers tangled in unruly blonde curls. Her body is lost to the feeling of Bernie's lips on her skin. "I love you too."

Bernie smiles as she tugs on the brunette's nipple with her teeth and she slowly slides one hand from Serena's hip to in between her thighs. "I promise you this is very real. More real than anything I've ever felt." Bernie looks at her and as she parts her she begins to softly rub Serena's clit with the tip of her finger, never taking her eyes off the brunette.

"Bernie..." Serena arches at the touch and fondles the blonde's breasts as she rocks gently against the hand between them. Serena suddenly feels the urge to be as close to Bernie as possible and lies down flat on the blonde's front. She cups Bernie's face in her hands and kisses her as she grinds further against the hand on her clit. "Can we cum together?" She whispers gently into Bernie's ear and lifts slightly to slip her own hand down to seek out the blonde's clit, mirroring Bernie's actions. "Is this ok?" She searches Bernie's face for any signs of objection, but all she sees is pure desire.

"Very ok." Bernie bites down on her bottom lip to keep from being overwhelmed too early. "Serena... I'm close. I can't hold back much longer..." She pants and tries to think of something, anything, other than how hard she is about to cum.

"Don't. Don't hold back. I want to see you. Come on. Cum for me, Bernie." Serena's eyes light up at the thought that she is driving this gorgeous woman wild. That she is doing this to her. She redoubles her efforts between the blonde's legs and kisses and licks over the blonde's chest. "Let go."

And Bernie does. "Oh God yes! Shit! I'm coming. Fuck!" She writes and thrusts uncontrollably into Serena's fingers.

The movement pushes her hand harder against Serena's own centre and the brunette swiftly follows her to climax. "Bernie!" Serena's whole body tenses and her toes curl as the orgasm tears her apart. They are staring at each other incredulous, as their bodies take every last drop of pleasure from the other. They feel each other's wetness, against their touching hands, coating their skin.

When they are spent, Serena lies boneless on top of Bernie as they hold each other, bodies covered in sweat. Both can feel their combined heart beats pounding in their chests as they struggle to draw a breath. Out of nowhere Bernie can feel hot tears drop on to her front as Serena sobs quietly into the relative silence.

"Serena, sweetheart. What's wrong, did I hurt you?" Bernie lifts her so she can see her face, the blonde wears a pained expression to think that she might have distressed Serena somehow.

Serena shakes her head and kisses Bernie tenderly. "I've never known anyone like you." She rests her forehead gently against Bernie's.

Bernie's response is to kiss the brunette with all her heart. "I've never felt like this before. I can't believe that someone like you would look twice at me." Bernie's eye hold nothing but wonder for the woman above her.

Serena climbs off the blonde and lies cuddled into her. "I'd say we're just lucky to have found each other." She holds up one of Bernie's hands and laces her fingers with the other woman's, before gently kissing the back of her hand.

Bernie hooks the pulled back duvet with her foot and wraps it around them, holding Serena as close as she can. "I finish at 9pm tonight. Let me take you out to dinner or I'll can bring takeaway back with me. I want to do something with you, like a date. I haven't really done that yet." She turns her head to face the brunette with a tiny smile.

"Sounds lovely. I don't mind which. Why don't we see how we feel once our shifts are over? I should be home by 8.30pm at the latest." Serena kisses Bernie's nose and they settle down for a peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
